Kiss From an Angel
by Mykale
Summary: An MJ Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss From An Angel**

**Five doses from `wizard_keLLy.**

**RIP MICHAEL JACKSON.**

**Authors Note**: This is a piece of fiction, some of this stuff is not real. Sorry if I'm inaccurate about some things. This is what I wished could have happened. This is me venting, pretty much. Michael Jackson was a beautiful, eccentric, misunderstood soul. May he finally get a chance to finally be appreciated and rest in peace. Michael Jackson repeatedly said he felt like he was alone, and I always seen sadness in his eyes. For all of his child hood he felt different, and that he was. In an interview in the bad era, he was asked who his real friends were. After stuttering and trying to avoid the question, he finally answered Diana Ross and Berry Gordy. How sad, no child hood friends his age? Joseph tainted Michael Jackson, he didn't get to have normal child hood experiences. He didn't really have a significant other to tell him how beautiful he was, and how loved he was. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten so many surgeries if he had some one like that in his life. I wondered what if he had some one special during his childhood? Some one who could tell him how beautiful he was when he couldn't possibly believe so? What if he had a shoulder to fall back on when times get hard. What if he had some one who loved him with their whole being? Some one who he would spend his life with? How differently would things be, or would they be the same?

I understand they moved quickly from their house in Gary, but let's say there house was very suitable for nine children. That they stayed there for a while.

This story will jump around a lot, so if you don't like that then don't read it.

This story will be in eight phases:

**First chapter : **Discovery

**OUT TAKE 1 **A day with the Jackson's

**Second Chapter : **Loss

**Third Chapter **: Departure

**OUT TAKE 2 **Touchdown!

**Fourth Chapter : **Forgiveness

**OUT TAKE 3 **The real out take

**Fifth Chapter: **The gift

**OUT TAKE 4 **Coming to terms

**OUT TAKE 5 **Special Delivery

**Sixth Chapter : **Bliss

**OUT TAKE 6 **The Interview

**Seventh Chapter : **Treachery

**OUT TAKE 7 **Indoor Pool

**Eighth Chapter : **Kiss From An Angel

**C h a p t e r O n e ;;**

He was so _beautiful._

What was he thinking? Was he thinking about me? Did he even realize that I was here? I tried not to be so obvious, but he was so attractive. So terribly adorable and shy. So innocent, and that attracted me to him even more. I've never wanted anything more than I've wanted to kiss Michael.

I was sitting right next to him, and it has never been so awkward between us. I was close enough to touch… yet I couldn't.

I wondered if this was the works of puberty. Or had this attraction always been there? Was I to ignorant to understand it? Or was it because he was famous and now every girl was attracted to him now? He was so talented, so outgoing and sexy when he was up on stage.

But when he wasn't, he wasn't shy, but so terribly teasing. He'd do little things like gently use the tip of his tongue to lick his ice cream cone, then professionally flicker his tongue to 'savor the taste'. But in reality he was just driving me crazy. While he definitely had sex appeal ( which it seemed as if he didn't know this ) he was incredibly thoughtful, and sweet. Sincere, forgiving, gentle, and so angelic.

He definitely wasn't like the average fifteen year old. He was much more soft spoken, serious, yet so childish. He wasn't normal-- and that's what made me love him.

We were always friends, but as we got older the distance in our friendship increased. He was always busy with tours, and I was jealous. I always ask if he can come outside, but either he's not there, or he's rehearsing. If he is there and not busy, he's sleep. Sometimes I think Joseph lies intentionally to send me again.

I shot him an evil glare. I never liked Joseph. He was so rude to me. It's almost like he knew my feelings for Michael, and he was trying to keep them under wraps. He didn't like me because I was a girl, and he seen me as a threat, some one who could destroy their precious group. But did Michael see me as a 'threat'?

"Your awfully quiet, Christie." Katherine observed, I gave her a soft smile. I loved her. Much like Michael, she was gentle and caring. "I'm fine." I commented in a hushed voice, trying to keep my eyes on her and not on Michael.

When the boys were gone, and I was lonely, she would invite me in and I would spend time with her and her daughters. Mostly helping her cook and clean, or hang laundry. I could always identify what was Michael's and what wasn't.

"So Christie, we haven't seen you in a while." Tito winked, I tried not to gag. Don't get me wrong, they were all attractive-- but I seen him as a friend. Besides, Michael's eyes were so much better.

"I've been here, helping your Mom with cleaning and things like that." I gave her a smile as I took a bite out of the collard greens my Mom cooked.

"That is true. She's barely at home. I'm starting to think she's Katherine's daughter." My Mom joked, all the adults in the room laughed while I blushed accusingly. "She is a joy to be around." Katherine commented lovingly, I gave her a smile before I went back to eating my food.

"I'm pretty sure all of the boys like her." Joseph said, glaring at me with a look that I didn't like. "She is a pretty girl." I suddenly began to get uncomfortable and didn't like the way the conversation was headed.

"I'm sure half of my sons like her." Jermaine choked on his food and almost died from laughter. I blushed, wanting to bury my head in my plate. My parents laughed, "I'm sure she likes half of them." He added boldly, my jaw dropped.

I suppressed anger. "What is that supposed to mean?" My father was quick to defend me, I groaned. Oh shit. "Exactly what I said. You don't mean to tell me I'm the only one who knows what's going on? Why she's always here? Practically begging to be with Michael and his brothers…" I looked up at Michael, he looked embarrassed, for me.

Suddenly the room was filled with yelling, while the kids looked down in shame. I was so embarrassed, how could Joseph say something like that? Make me look so promiscuous in front of Michael? I did none of the things he accused me of. Well, I did come to their house a lot, but I occasionally asked for Michael. Not Tito, not Randy. No one else but him.

Michael probably thought I was some skeezer now, I felt the tears brim around my eye as I looked down at my half full plate in shame. This day couldn't get any worse. I was shocked when I felt a comforting hand on my thigh. Astonished, my head shot up, then looked at Michael. He gave me a weak smile, and gave my thigh a light squeeze.

It was like he was telling me it was okay, did he know my feelings for him? I slid my hand on my thigh, overlapping his. He turned his hand over so that his palm was with mine, and we laced our hands together. We listened to our fathers demean us, and we held hands the whole time.

I heard Joseph talking about Michael, and how he said my name in his life. How I was probably trying to have sex with all his sons. This drove my dad up the wall. I wanted to say something, but I didn't say anything. I just looked at Michael, and looked down at our laced hands under the table. Did he really have dreams about me? I wondered what he dreamt about.

Then the conversation took a deadly turn, he said I would end up being a prostitute. My Mom jumped in then, and Katherine yelled for him to stop. But old Joseph was on a roll, and for some reason I didn't feel hurt. I knew he was wrong, and so did Michael.

And it wasn't so bad. Michael had my back, and I had his. I wished I could kiss him, but suddenly my Dad ripped me from my seat, pushing my Mom and I out of the door. Michael stood at the door, watching us leave, he looked sad. I shot him a glance, probably reflecting the same way he felt.

Thanks for ruining my night, dad.

****

I blew it tonight, I really did. I wished Joseph wasn't such a rude prick, and I wished I hadn't been spending so much time at the Jackson's. I didn't know my motives were so obvious. Did every one know I liked Michael? Did he know I liked him? Oh god, I think I messed up.

I knew how shy Michael was, how weird things would be for him when he was with me. He probably wouldn't even want to look at me again. He probably still thought I had cooties, I scoffed in disbelief. It was obvious he didn't like me back. He never came to my house to see me.

I wondered if our parents would ever get over this. I knew my mother and Kathy would still be friends, could they try and pull the men together? Ironically, my father and Joseph were a lot alike, stubborn and hard headed. It would be like pulling teeth to get them to apologize. But behind every strong man, there was an even stronger woman. My Mother and Kathy could get them together, I was sure they would still be friends after this.

I sighed, wondering what Michael was doing at this very moment. I wondered if he was thinking abuot was I was doing. Was he even thinking about me? I suddenly caught myself, obsessing over him. Just stop it Christine. Stop. Your bound to get hurt. If your friendship doesn't end tonight, he still won't be attracted to you.

He's just not into you. He's famous now. He has thousands of girls who want to be with him. Thousands are prettier than you, much nicer, and a lot more funnier than you are. I continued to down myself like this for an hour, until I finally got tired and went to sleep.

I felt tears. The only guy I've ever went steady with was stupid Tommy Jones who cheated on me with that tramp Tanya. Then he went and told every one at school that I was a bad kisser. Stupid jerk. I always got stuck with the jerks. God must have hated me.

The warm tears rolled and hit my pillow as I laid down. It was late and the house was silent. I knew my parents had been sleep for a long time. So I had no one to talk to. I would just have to stick this one out by myself, like I do everything else.

I got up to brush my teeth and comb my hair before I went to bed. I sighed, the best thing to do with a bad day is end it. I laid down in my uncomfortable bed and thought about life for a while. I heard a muted noise outside, then I heard some one curse silently. The voice was pleasurably familiar.

It couldn't be. Was it? I jumped up, turning my light on and ran out the window, raising it in silence.

It was him, he was outside my house with a smile as bright as the sun. Oh god. I swallowed hard, trying not to be nervous. "Michael, what are you doing here? Your dad will kill you if he sees you here!" My whispered hoarsely through the darkness. I could barely see him. "I don't care." He spoke softly with a smile that made my heart flutter. Michael always had a beautiful smile, and I think it always gave me butterflies- even before I knew what they were.

"I need to talk to you, Christie." He broke out his child hood name for me and I couldn't help but smile. I looked back at my door, contemplating on if I should let him up. My parents had been sleep for hours, and with the new lock on my door I received on my fifteenth birthday, I would have to open the door for them.

If they woke up when Michael was in here, I could easily hide him in my closet. I sighed, easily giving into him. I always gave into him. "Do you think you can climb up?" Oh, there's that smile again…

He jumped into the tree next to my window with the slightest ease, and I was envious of how graceful Michael was. Even as toddlers, I remember him doing cartwheels and imitating James Brown before I hardly walk.

He paused when he was in the tree, on the last branch, savoring the moment. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, before my loud giggle broke through the night. Sometimes he was so cocky. I reached out my hand, so he would be able to use it to keep steady. With grace, he landed in my room. I looked at the door to make sure it was locked.

We're safe- for now.

He gave me a soft smile, and just looked at me for what seemed like forever. He finally enveloped me in a soft hug. He always smelled so good, I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. So soft…

"If Joseph sees you gone, your dead meat." I breathed against his chest, he didn't respond. Maybe he didn't want to think about it. "Joseph is out getting drunk. He's been doing that a lot lately." The nonchalant tone Michael feigned told me it bothered him more than he wanted to tell me.

But instead of worrying, I saved the moment. I was in his arms, and he seemed to like it. I looked up at him, hoping I could sneak a peak at his beautiful face before he could figure out what I was doing. When I looked up, he was already looking down at me. I quickly looked down at my feet and blushed. I heard his soft chuckle, before he let me go.

When did things become so different between us?

"So, Mr. Jackson, what did you need to tell me?" I asked, trying to push some of the tension out of the window. He looked down at my carpet, a red tint forming on cheeks. "I.. I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you… Does that bother you?" He looked up, self conscious. He rubbed his palm across his neck repeatedly and I knew he was nervous. This thought made me smile, I, was making him nervous!

"No, it doesn't bother me… Not at all." I spoke to quickly, way to quickly. He momentarily looked up, giving me a small smile. "I'm sorry, about tonight. Christie." I interrupted him by putting my finger to his soft lips. Me touching his lips like this wasn't helping matters at all. "I know Michael…I am too. I released his lips and gave him a genuine smile. I didn't feel like talking about what happened. I didn't care as long as he wasn't mad at me.

"I was so scared you that you were going to be angry. Christie, I would never want to damage our friendship. We're so close. You've always been my best friend." He said sincerely, I stepped closer to him, not knowing where I was getting all the boldness from.

"Was some of the stuff he said, true?" I asked. He blushed so hard, a stranger would have been able to see it from a mile away. That was my answer, right there.

"I.. I'm embarrassed." He giggled nervously, and I laughed just because he was. Michael's laughter was contagious, as was his smile. I gently pushed his shoulder. "Come on, let's sit down and you can tell me all about it." I sat down on my bed and patted the space next to me. He leisurely sat next to me, I knew his nerves were getting to him.

"Some of it, was true." I couldn't stop the huge smile that was taking over my face. "Really? Like what…" I asked, he seemed as if he stopped breathing. It took almost for ever for him to answer my question. "The dreams… I don't know why but I've been dreaming about you." It was so flattering, he dreamt about me? After I managed to get the dumb smile off my face, I cleared my throat. "I dream about you too." He looked excited, but he held it in and put a serious face on.

"I think things are changing between us, I don't really know how to explain it. I just need to know, do you feel that way too?" He was always so nervous, and I think that was one of his cutest qualities. "Yes, I think the same way, too." I agreed, he huffed in relief.

"I don't know why, but… I think I wanna kiss you." He said in a low voice. Those butterflies… God, he could say something so simple and give me butterflies. "I wanna kiss you too." I agreed in a low whisper.

So, what now?

He both slowly closed in, and my heart beat increased. The only guy I kissed was Tommy Jones and he damn near slobbered in my mouth. I hoped this experienced with Michael wouldn't be like this. I sighed in realization, it would be so much better… because it was Michael.

The sharp pain in my head made me pull back, and he did the same. When I realized what happened I smiled, and laughed. "Ow." He breathed with a smile. I had forgotten how you have to lean to the side when your kissing some one. Obviously Michael forgot, or maybe he didn't know.

"Have you did this before?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He blushed, "Sorta…It was a girl from one of our tours…" He rubbed his neck again.

I felt jealous, but I tried to control it. Michael was a performer, and had been performing since I can remember. It was apart of the territory. You'd think I was used to it. But with his new found fame, increasing by the second, it made things harder.

He quickly grabbed my chin, pushing his soft lips to mine, moving them against mine. I loved the feel of it, I sighed in pleasure and wrapped my arms around him. It was perfect, and pure. A kiss that would be perfectly acceptable for people that have known each other all their lives.

"I think I should go… Joseph might be home soon." He breathed, our arms still around each other. I nodded, not wanting to let go. He gave me a quick kiss before he silently opened my window, and jumped back down. I ran to my window and giggled at how easily he did things. "Goodnight, Christie." He whispered into the night. I smiled, "Goodnight." I said, I probably had googly eyes and a huge smile on my face.

But so did he, and for the first time that night. I felt satisfied.

****

"Mama said get dressed. She say we goin' to the Jackson's." I jumped up in excitement. This had to be it! After weeks of avoiding each other, and weeks of Michael and I secretly meeting, the feud was over. It had to be. "What's wrong with you?" My little sister Nita asked. I shook my head at her, dismissing her and immediately put on my best skirt.

"Christine! You look so pretty." Kathy exclaimed as she hugged me. She must have missed me as much as I missed her. I looked at Joe, he gave me a cold glare, I returned it and said hello to all of the girls. "Hey Dunk." I pinched Janet's cheeks, making fun of her. She giggled at her nick name and gave me a soft hug. "Hey Christie." Janet was like my own little sister. She looked a lot like Michael when he was younger. Hell, they all looked alike.

"Okay, now ya'll gon' 'head and let grown folks talk." My mother show cased her southern accent while shoeing us inside the Jackson house. I immediately began to look for Michael.

I heard the boys practicing. "Don't blame it on the sunshine…" I instantly heard his powerful voice. His brothers vocalized behind him. I walked into the living room to see them practicing their dance moves. Michael was so professional. Instead of hugging me like he usually did. He gave me a look that made me blush.

When I did he smiled and moved his eyes to look at the wall. He was so sexy and he didn't even know it. But I knew it. I began tapping my foot to the song. They were singing it a capella but it sounded groovy. They practiced it a couple of more times with dance moves.

I soon got bored so I stood up with them, practicing with them. They laughed at the way I danced. "Take it away Christie!" Randy yelled as I began to freestyle. They laughed and fanned me. Michael suddenly broke out in this cool pop locking thing and I stopped.

We cheered him on with the claps of our hands. When he was done we laughed and 'practice was dismissed'. Michael and I got popsicles out of the fridge and went into his room, still laughing. "You got moves, girl!" He said, eating his popsicle. "That ain't no jive." I joked, trying to sound cool.

"But I can't dance better than you. Mr. James Brown." I said, he smiled that smile I loved so much. I knew James Brown was his idol. "Nahh." He said modestly, I giggled and continued to eat my popsicle.

"Hey, Chris? Remember when I used to make you be Ginger Rogers?" I laughed, oh god. We were like six, and he used to marvel at how good of dancers they were. "While you were Fred Astaire?" We laughed. Michael has always been one hell of a dancer, and a singer. "Do you still sing Christie?" He asked, giving me a passionate look. I decided to ignore it and looked down at my ice cream. "Yep." I replied simply, trying to keep the mood light.

"We should try to write a song together. You know, for fun." He said, suddenly nervous that I was going to turn him down. I smiled, "I would love that." He looked relieved.

We talked for about an hour, about child hood. Our favorite shows, and stupid stuff. I didn't care. We talked about my birthday coming up in two days. He told me he had a surprise for me. I begged him for over a half an hour but he still didn't tell me.

When I finally decided to let it go my mother busted into the room. "Christie, time to go." She said, giving Mike a warm smile. "Alright. Bye." I gave him a simple wave before getting up and following my Mom. My Mom was walking fast. When she left the room he pulled my arm back, cleverly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Bye. For now." He gave me a simple kiss, he tasted of cherry popsicles. I smiled. "Bye." I blushed, god I was tired of that. How could a black person blush so vividly? He gave me a light squeeze before letting me go.

"Mom, are we friends with the Jackson's' again?" I asked excitedly, when she nodded I smiled and hugged her. "Joseph apologized." I frowned at the thought of him. Bastard. I would never forget what he said about me. "You don't have to forget baby, just forgive him… for you." I smiled at my Mother's kind advice.

I still wondered what that surprise would be.

****

I looked good.

I wore blue jeans bell bottoms that flared out, black boots that you could barely see because of the flare in my jeans. My hair was curled, and my big sister Vanessa put a lot of make up on me. My shirt showed my stomach. At first my Dad protested, but when my Mom explained that I was becoming a young woman he just walked out. I was excited that we going to have my birthday party at my house. They rented out a big room in a casino and it looked absolutely beautiful. I just hoped I had enough friends to fill this place us.

So far the party was going great. Tommy Jones showed up, but he apologized and brought a gift with him. "Happy 16th birthday Christie!" was all that I heard. I didn't have a problem with it, but I just wish some one would change it up. The gifts were stacked up in one corner while every one danced.

Michael wasn't here. None of the Jackson's were here. I thought my Mom said they got over the feud? I tried not to panic. They would be there, wouldn't they? When my Mom popped up out of no where, I immediately ran to her. "Mom, where's the Jackson's?" I asked, she smiled as I clung onto her.

"Calm down Chrissie. They'll be here." She assured me. Her words were soft and reassuring and that gave me some peace of mind. I tried not to stress about it and danced with my friends. But that only lasted for a while. It had been almost two hours, where were they? I didn't want to bother my mother again, because I knew how her patience could quickly run out.

I wanted to pull out all of my hair from the tension that was building in my chest. "Okay, can we please have your attention up here?" Some random guy was on the stage. Oh, the DJ. Every one looked up at the stage, I knew this was where the surprise would come up.

"I am proud to introduce, some friends of Christine's -- THE JACKSON 5!" People went crazy. I was being pushed by rude girls. I watched in disbelief as they bombarded the front. The body guards were suddenly there, taming the girls.

"How are you guys tonight?" More screams. Bleeding ears. Stupid girls. My beautiful Michael. I could only imagine how I looked. Star struck. He was wearing bell bottoms with a tight blue shirt that showed his slender body. He looked my way, giving me a little wink before they started the song. My friend Gloria screamed behind me. I snickered. Did she think that was for her? "He just winked at me!" She screamed to her friends. I laughed, walking away. Obviously so.

"Hey Chrissie! Let's dance!" A few of my real friends that weren't groupies came up to me, dancing to the music. We hip bumped and stole some of Jackson Five's moves. I laughed at the lame moves we did and occasionally kept glancing at the stage. Besides the Jackson's, Katie, Remedy and Joyce were my only real friends. They were the only people who knew that I grew up with Jackson. They were some off the only people who knew that I had a big crush on Michael. They encouraged it.

Once the song was over, people clapped. "I want Chrissie to come to the stage." Michael called me up as all the other brothers left. I got nervous, but I still walked up to the stages. All the girls in the crowd gave me evil looks. I shook my head at them. They were all supposed to be my friends. Jealous skanks. I gave Michael a soft hug when I reached him, he kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday Christine." He said, the girls screamed. I chuckled. The music started, "She wrote.. Dear Michael." He sung to me, holding my hand. I absolutely loved this song. I had heard him sing it before, and I fell in love with it.

He moved his body to the beat. Michael was a performer, an entertainer. Definitely one of the best. Michael was sort of shy, but when he got on that stage-- he was some one different. Some one that was outgoing, smooth, hip, amazing.

"I'm gonna write you back! Ooh! I promise you that!" He sung to the crowd for a while. Then came back to me. "Hurry, hurry Mr. Postman!" I sung in my head in unison with him.

The song ended to quickly.

They sung ABC, and I got to dance with them. Every one in the crowd sung along, he put his mic to my lips, "Now now now I'm gonna teach you…" I sung along, surprising myself.

I knew the choreography for the dance. Michael sung lead, but when he occasionally put the microphone I was still surprised, but managed to keep the beat.

"Sit down girl girl! I think I love you!" I knew this part, Mike and I danced to this song before. We had a quick dance routine that we did. When it was over we quickly got in our spots. laughed the whole time. It was so fun performing with them up there

I

This song ended a little slower but my adrenaline was up. We held hands, bowed, then put our hands back up. My friends went crazy. Once the performance was done I hugged all of them, and thanked them for coming. Once we were off the stage, he grabbed my hand. "Chrissie. Hey. Happy birthday girl. You look beautiful." I blushed, he smiled. "Well here…" He handed me a well wrapped present. I cooed, gently taking it from him. "The wrapping is beautiful…" I said, oh well. I quickly took the wrapping off. It was a little case for jewelry. I looked at him, he couldn't have.

I opened it. He bought me a beautiful necklace with ear rings to go along with it. It looked real, but I wouldn't have cared if it wasn't. It was my favorite color, blue. I gave him a warm hug that might have lasted to long. "Thank you, so much. It's beautiful." I said, he smiled. "Janet helped me pick it out." I smiled. I would have to thank her later. "It's the best present I've gotten." I said, he smiled. I knew our long hug would be a little suspicious so I let go of him.

"Michael Jackson!" A girl screamed, I sighed. He was bombarded with fans who wanted autographs and pictures. I waited until they were done, but they would never be. When the DJ started playing music again every one demanded a dance with the JACKSON FIVE. I tried to control my jealousy, but the more I seen then all over him the more angry I got.

This was my birthday. What the hell were they doing? I knew Michael wasn't rude enough to leave them. He loved his fans more than any other artist. I wouldn't rude enough to ask him to ditch his fans for me.

"What's wrong, Christie? Are you okay?" I sighed. Why was he so sweet? I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't. He was so sweet, so pure, so wonderful to me. It wasn't my fault he was famous now. Instead of being jealous I should try being supportive, surely it was hard for him to. Suddenly I was angry at myself, that I had worried him.

"I'm fine, thanks." I gave him a weak smile and began playing with my fingers. "I just… didn't get to spend any time with you." I sighed, suddenly feeling silly for even being mad. Mike loved his fan, he had every right to spend time with them. Right?

I sighed, after over an hour of talking to my close friends. I decided to go outside for some air. It was pretty dark out side but I was sure no one even noticed I was gone. I stared at my necklace, hanging from my neck. Why was I so damned jealous? It annoyed me that I was annoyed.

Stupid fans. I sat outside and watched the sky turned dark. The sunset was beautiful and it kept my mind off things for a while. "Chrissie?" My heart nearly stopped beating. "Over here…" I answered quickly with a smile. The first thing I seen was his afro. "Hey. How come you aren't inside?" his voice was soft. I smiled even harder as he sat down next to me.

He was thinking about me. He left his fans for me. "I don't know. I just wanted to be alone…" He stopped dead in his tracks and looked embarrassed. "Do you want me to go?" he started to back up. "No, come sit down." I patted the space next to me. He smiled.

"You enjoying yourself?" I asked, he smirked. "All your friends are nice." He was trying to be nice, but I could tell me was a little annoyed. I laughed. "Yeah, they love Jackson 5." I chuckled, he laughed. "Yeah."

"So what's the real reason why your out here?" He chuckled nervously. "I was surprised you would nervous. You seemed busy with your fans." He frowned, suddenly adding it up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Christie. I didn't notice and I swear-" He began to ramble, I chuckled softly. That's what he always did when he was nervous. "It's fine, Mike. I was just a little jealous is all." I scooted closer to him, and instantly I felt his nervousness.

"You… were jealous?" He asked in amazement, I sighed, compressing a giggle. I knew Joseph was emotionally abusing him. Once I caught him in the dark, making weird movements. I thought he was… doing what normal teenagers do, but when I turned on the lights I discovered he was washing his face.

When I looked at him weird and asked him what he was doing, he looked angry and explained to me. He shouted at me not to judge him, and that he knows the truth. When I asked him what this truth was, he told me he looked like a monster.

At that moment my heart cried, Michael thought he was ugly. From his chocolate complexioned skin, to his dark brown eyes that just made me tingle, to his slim slender figure -- he just made me tingle all over.

When I reached up to cup his face, he cried silent tears, explaining how big his nose was, how ugly he was. I was suddenly compelled to kiss him, his beautiful face. How could some one so exquisite, inside and out think such atrocious things about themselves? Couldn't he see what I was seeing? This beautiful, warm spirited, broken boy-- constrained to wash his face in the dark?

I nearly cried for him, but I knew I had to be strong for him. I was his only friend. He looked absolutely shocked when I kissed his nose, then his lips that he complained so much about. I held my lips on his for a second. He was my own little piece of heaven. "Your beautiful, Michael. Don't believe him. I love you." I whispered in his ear before kissing his strong jaw line.

I felt some of tension ease, "Your nose is perfect." I repeated, kissing his nose softly. "Your lips are delicious." I hissed. I was suddenly wondering if I was making him uncomfortable? I knew how child like Michael was, I didn't want to force anything on him. He sighed audibly and I smiled. That was my conformation.

"Your jaw line is exquisite." I trailed kissed along his jaw line. He stood as still as a statue but I knew he liked it. "Your smile gives me butterflies." I breathed. "Your perfect." I wrapped my arms around his body and looked up at him. He looked in awe of me.

Silly Michael, if only he knew. He looked anxious, he was always so nervous. He swallowed hard before he asked me a simple question. "Christie, can I please kiss you?" I smiled, tightening my grasp on his body. "You never have to ask." He looked relieved, then slowly leaned in to kiss me.

He was soft, gentle, and perfect.

I finally snapped back to reality with a smile on my face. "Why do you always act so surprised, Michael?" I scooted closer, he swallowed hard. I giggled. I noticed how he always watched my lips when I spoke, and I liked it.

"I just, don't really understand." He said innocently. Sometimes I felt like I was tainting the poor guy. But I couldn't help my urge to kiss him and touch him all the time.

"Well let me explain it to you…" I murmured in his ear, "I like you a lot more than I should." I said in a low voice. His breathing accelerated, as if he was just now finding this out. Hadn't my actions told him that?

"I like you a lot too, Christie." He sounded as if he was going to burst with excitement. But he was trying to act cool. "So what do we do now?" He asked, I giggled. "I guess we go steady, now. But that's only if you ask me." I hinted, he smiled when he came to realization of what I was saying.

"Do you wanna go steady, Christie?" He asked innocently. I gave him a quick kiss before I whispered in his ear, "Yes, I'd love too." He smiled that infectious smile, and willingly kissed me, with out asking this time

"Come on, just try it." He nudged my shoulder, I giggled. "I can't dance like you, Michael." I confessed, he chuckled. "Your not trying to dance like me." Good point. But I wasn't doing those dance moves, I would break my neck with all the turns that he did.

**OUT TAKE NUMBER ONE**

"Just try this." He said, doing some kind of one two step move. When he broke it down for me, it wasn't that hard. I smiled hard when him and I began to do it in unison. "Yeah, go Christie!" He said, adding more soul to his moves.

I noticed how much Michael was smiling. Joseph gave them an actual week to rest. I myself was surprised, but overjoyed. The Jackson's were my friends and I loved being over there. The house felt so alive when they were all here. I loved spending time with Ms. Jackson, Janet, Rebbie and Latoya-- but the boys were funny and exciting to be around.

I noticed Joseph lounging around the house, and whenever he did I got a little nervous. But he would give me a dirty look and leave quickly. I think he knew what was going on with Michael and I. We were falling in love. When we were alone, we would embrace it. But when we were around others, we showcased the friendship part of our relationship. So it wasn't really an act, he would always be my best friend.

I would always be his.

"It's getting late. Walk your friend home." He looked at Michael and I, I sighed. He hated me, but honestly I don't think I cared to much. I was here for Michael, and the rest of the family. For all I cared he could get hit by a car. I almost hated him for how he treated Michael when I left.

"Take your time, Michael." His mom smiled at us, knowingly. I sighed, trying not to blush. How embarrassing could they get? I looked at Michael, his skin was slowly turning red.

"Okay." Michael replied, gently grabbing my arm. Almost as if he was subconsciously protecting me from Joseph. I put on my shoes, and we quickly walked out. "He's such a drag." I groaned, Michael nodded in agreement.

"You think he knows?" Michael asked, I thought about it for a minute before nodding. "I think he just wants to wait until he has evidence. We've always been close." He sighed, taking his hand in mine as we started to walk to my house.

"We have to be careful.." I looked at him, he was looking at the ground. He looked scared. Then I realized I had to make a choice. I couldn't do that to him. Joseph would taunt him and torture him if he found out anything. "If your scared. You can break up with me…" I would try to get over it. His eyes shot up at me.

"I don't want to…" He whined, I fought a smile. "I don't want you too either. But I hate to see you so worried." He stopped walking and pulled me into a hug. I loved it when he touched me, at first he seemed to shy to. But very slowly he was warming up to me.

"You care about me to much." He stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. "You like it." I teased with laughter as I looked up at him. I was an average 5'3 and he was 5'10, making me feel so short. "I love it." He corrected me, and I was shocked at how much more outspoken he was getting. I stood up my tip toes, quickly landing a peck on his lips. I never got tired of kissing him, and I don't think I ever would. "Imagine how many girls would hate me. I have Michael Jackson as a boyfriend." I said excitedly, he chuckled. Letting me go, but keeping my hand laced with his.

"Imagine how many guys are jealous of me." He cooed, very happy about the thought. I looked at him in disbelief. "Let me guess, one? And that's probably Tommy Jones." I scoffed at the memory of him, what a jerk he was compared to Michael.

"You sure that's it?" He hinted, I dropped my hand. "Michael Joseph Jackson! What are you not telling me?" He laughed, I hit him in his arm, that made him laugh even harder. I couldn't help but join him. "Okay, but you gotta promise not to tell any one." I nodded.

"Jackie and Tito think your really beautiful. Jermaine said he would go steady with you if he was your age." I laughed, not really knowing why. "Wow." I said, a little surprised. While all the brothers were very attractive, I didn't have eyes for any one but Michael. It was almost like I couldn't see any of the other guys.

I chuckled a little, blushing slightly. He frowned. I instantly kissed his frowning lips. "But I think I'll stick to the incredibly sexy, gorgeous, sensitive, sweet, talented, wonderful boyfriend I have now." He blushed, turning a bright red. I giggled, he was absolutely adorable. I mentally kicked myself when I realized I didn't add insanely adorable.

"And I really like my loving, caring, sensitive, understanding, compassionate, beautiful girlfriend I have now." His voice was soft, and he was blushed. I was surprised at all the courage he had. I smiled, giving him soft kisses all over his face. "Don't ever change…" I begged, he nodded before standing up.

"The street lights are almost on." He declared. That was our sign. The street lights were every teenager's alarm clock. Better beat the sun home.

We slowly started to walk again, we still had some time. "How far do you think your career is gonna go?" I asked, lacing my hands with his again. He was so darn tall compared to me. I huffed, "I don't know. Hopefully a long time. I really love to perform." I knew he loved what he did. But Michael and I both knew this career stole his child hood years away.

But he loved performing, and he couldn't have his cake and eat it too I guess. Joseph allowed them to have no friends. In Joseph's eyes, they had each other and that was all they needed. I knew Michael, and I knew sometimes he felt lonely. Which is why I think I tried to be over there so much. I wanted to fulfill Michael's every desire. It was like a need for me.

No one understood the loneliness he felt but me. It felt like his world was standing still, like he was the only one growing. No one really wanted to get to know the real Michael Jackson. People just liked to assume what he was like and run with it.

It didn't seem to get better at all for him. From the crazy fans to the rude women who talked about his acne. No one seemed to help, and I only got angrier. "But is it worth it, Michael?" I asked, he gave me a surprised looked before inhaling loudly, trying to think on how to answer my question.

"I couldn't get out if I tried…" He chuckled darkly before continuing, "Joseph wants to keep the bills paid. I don't want my family living on the street." They were his first priority. Other people were always his first priority. But I really did believe that he loved performing. He's been a performer since we could walk. Putting on shows for the neighbors, dancing and singing professionally.

It was when his mother heard him one day, that they realized little Michael actually had a raw talent. Jermaine was supposed to be the lead singer of Jackson Five. But when Katherine forced Joseph to listen to their little boy, he suddenly made an abrupt change of mind and put little Michael in the front. I wondered how different things might be if Michael wasn't in the lime light all the time.

"I'm sorry, it's really none of my business. I just worry sometimes…" I confessed, he lightly squeezed my hand. "Christie… I wanted to give you something…" He stopped and let go of my hand, for a second I was worried until I processed the meaning of his words. Oh, he was only going to give me something.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to mask my smile with a bewildered expression, it didn't work out to well. He smiled. "It's, nothing special actually. I seen it and it made me think of you…" He pulled it out of his pocket, it wad one of those velvet black cases for a ring. Oh god… he didn't.

Now I was really surprised. "If you don't want it.." He began to stutter frantically, "I can take it back." He started to put the ring in his pocket. I giggled, he was afraid of rejection so much. He would never have to worry about me rejecting him, ever.

"No, it's fine." I said with a smile. He breathed deeply before taking it out of his pocket again, and opening the case. It was a beautiful silver sterling ring, shapes with many crosses and loops, but the only shape of the ring that I understood was the big heart in the middle. It was beautiful.

"Oh Michael.." I moaned lovingly, he smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked, I enveloped him in a soft hug, "I love it…" I let go, craving to put it on. It matches with the silver and blue necklace he gave me. His necklace was better than any of the gifts his brothers gave me, just because it was from him.

He gently slid the ring onto my finger, it fit perfectly. "It's beautiful…" I sighed, holding my hands up in the air. He looked at me with a smile, staring me with a look of admiration. That made me want to kiss him even more.

"Are you sure you like it?" He pressed on, I sighed, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Didn't I just say I did? You're the last person I would lie to." Truth was, even if it was hideous, I would have been proud to own it because it was from him.

"What if your dad asks you where you got it?" he was suddenly worried, I smirked. "I'll just say you and Janet got it for my birthday." He nodded, smiling like a fool. "I really like buying you things, Christie." I chuckled before rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well don't make it a habit."


	2. Out take 1

**This is still apart of the story, but since the story is five chapters I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of out takes of the things I couldn't put in the story. The next update will be on page fifteen.**

**OUT TAKE 1 A day with the Jackson's **

"Come on, just try it." He nudged my shoulder, I giggled. "I can't dance like you, Michael." I confessed, he chuckled. "Your not trying to dance like me." Good point. But I wasn't doing those dance moves, I would break my neck with all the turns that he did.

"Just try this." He said, doing some kind of one two step move. When he broke it down for me, it wasn't that hard. I smiled hard when him and I began to do it in unison. "Yeah, go Christie!" He said, adding more soul to his moves.

I noticed how much Michael was smiling. Joseph gave them an actual week to rest. I myself was surprised, but overjoyed. The Jackson's were my friends and I loved being over there. The house felt so alive when they were all here. I loved spending time with Ms. Jackson, Janet, Rebbie and Latoya-- but the boys were funny and exciting to be around.

I noticed Joseph lounging around the house, and whenever he did I got a little nervous. But he would give me a dirty look and leave quickly. I think he knew what was going on with Michael and I. We were falling in love. When we were alone, we would embrace it. But when we were around others, we showcased the friendship part of our relationship. So it wasn't really an act, he would always be my best friend.

I would always be his.

"It's getting late. Walk your friend home." He looked at Michael and I, I sighed. He hated me, but honestly I don't think I cared to much. I was here for Michael, and the rest of the family. For all I cared he could get hit by a car. I almost hated him for how he treated Michael when I left.

"Take your time, Michael." His mom smiled at us, knowingly. I sighed, trying not to blush. How embarrassing could they get? I looked at Michael, his skin was slowly turning red.

"Okay." Michael replied, gently grabbing my arm. Almost as if he was subconsciously protecting me from Joseph. I put on my shoes, and we quickly walked out. "He's such a drag." I groaned, Michael nodded in agreement.

"You think he knows?" Michael asked, I thought about it for a minute before nodding. "I think he just wants to wait until he has evidence. We've always been close." He sighed, taking his hand in mine as we started to walk to my house.

"We have to be careful.." I looked at him, he was looking at the ground. He looked scared. Then I realized I had to make a choice. I couldn't do that to him. Joseph would taunt him and torture him if he found out anything. "If your scared. You can break up with me…" I would try to get over it. His eyes shot up at me.

"I don't want to…" He whined, I fought a smile. "I don't want you too either. But I hate to see you so worried." He stopped walking and pulled me into a hug. I loved it when he touched me, at first he seemed to shy to. But very slowly he was warming up to me.

"You care about me to much." He stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. "You like it." I teased with laughter as I looked up at him. I was an average 5'3 and he was 5'10, making me feel so short. "I love it." He corrected me, and I was shocked at how much more outspoken he was getting. I stood up my tip toes, quickly landing a peck on his lips.

I never got tired of kissing him, and I don't think I ever would. "Imagine how many girls would hate me. I have Michael Jackson as a boyfriend." I said excitedly, he chuckled. Letting me go, but keeping my hand laced with his.

"Imagine how many guys are jealous of me." He cooed, very happy about the thought. I looked at him in disbelief. "Let me guess, one? And that's probably Tommy Jones." I scoffed at the memory of him, what a jerk he was compared to Michael.

"You sure that's it?" He hinted, I dropped my hand. "Michael Joseph Jackson! What are you not telling me?" He laughed, I hit him in his arm, that made him laugh even harder. I couldn't help but join him. "Okay, but you gotta promise not to tell any one." I nodded.

"Jackie and Tito think your really beautiful. Jermaine said he would go steady with you if he was your age." I laughed, not really knowing why. "Wow." I said, a little surprised. While all the brothers were very attractive, I didn't have eyes for any one but Michael. It was almost like I couldn't see any of the other guys.

I chuckled a little, blushing slightly. He frowned. I instantly kissed his frowning lips. "But I think I'll stick to the incredibly sexy, gorgeous, sensitive, sweet, talented, wonderful boyfriend I have now." He blushed, turning a bright red. I giggled, he was absolutely adorable. I mentally kicked myself when I realized I didn't add insanely adorable.

"And I really like my loving, caring, sensitive, understanding, compassionate, beautiful girlfriend I have now." His voice was soft, and he was blushed. I was surprised at all the courage he had. I smiled, giving him soft kisses all over his face. "Don't ever change…" I begged, he nodded before standing up.

"The street lights are almost on." He declared. That was our sign. The street lights were every teenager's alarm clock. Better beat the sun home.

We slowly started to walk again, we still had some time. "How far do you think your career is gonna go?" I asked, lacing my hands with his again. He was so darn tall compared to me. I huffed, "I don't know. Hopefully a long time. I really love to perform." I knew he loved what he did. But Michael and I both knew this career stole his child hood years away.

But he loved performing, and he couldn't have his cake and eat it too I guess. Joseph allowed them to have no friends. In Joseph's eyes, they had each other and that was all they needed. I knew Michael, and I knew sometimes he felt lonely. Which is why I think I tried to be over there so much. I wanted to fulfill Michael's every desire. It was like a need for me.

No one understood the loneliness he felt but me. It felt like his world was standing still, like he was the only one growing. No one really wanted to get to know the real Michael Jackson. People just liked to assume what he was like and run with it.

It didn't seem to get better at all for him. From the crazy fans to the rude women who talked about his acne. No one seemed to help, and I only got angrier. "But is it worth it, Michael?" I asked, he gave me a surprised looked before inhaling loudly, trying to think on how to answer my question.

"I couldn't get out if I tried…" He chuckled darkly before continuing, "Joseph wants to keep the bills paid. I don't want my family living on the street." They were his first priority. Other people were always his first priority. But I really did believe that he loved performing. He's been a performer since we could walk. Putting on shows for the neighbors, dancing and singing professionally.

It was when his mother heard him one day, that they realized little Michael actually had a raw talent. Jermaine was supposed to be the lead singer of Jackson Five. But when Katherine forced Joseph to listen to their little boy, he suddenly made an abrupt change of mind and put little Michael in the front. I wondered how different things might be if Michael wasn't in the lime light all the time.

"I'm sorry, it's really none of my business. I just worry sometimes…" I confessed, he lightly squeezed my hand. "Christie… I wanted to give you something…" He stopped and let go of my hand, for a second I was worried until I processed the meaning of his words. Oh, he was only going to give me something.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to mask my smile with a bewildered expression, it didn't work out to well. He smiled. "It's, nothing special actually. I seen it and it made me think of you…" He pulled it out of his pocket, it wad one of those velvet black cases for a ring. Oh god… he didn't.

Now I was really surprised. "If you don't want it.." He began to stutter frantically, "I can take it back." He started to put the ring in his pocket. I giggled, he was afraid of rejection so much. He would never have to worry about me rejecting him, ever.

"No, it's fine." I said with a smile. He breathed deeply before taking it out of his pocket again, and opening the case. It was a beautiful silver sterling ring, shapes with many crosses and loops, but the only shape of the ring that I understood was the big heart in the middle. It was beautiful.

"Oh Michael.." I moaned lovingly, he smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked, I enveloped him in a soft hug, "I love it…" I let go, craving to put it on. It matches with the silver and blue necklace he gave me. His necklace was better than any of the gifts his brothers gave me, just because it was from him.

He gently slid the ring onto my finger, it fit perfectly. "It's beautiful…" I sighed, holding my hands up in the air. He looked at me with a smile, staring me with a look of admiration. That made me want to kiss him even more.

"Are you sure you like it?" He pressed on, I sighed, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Didn't I just say I did? You're the last person I would lie to." Truth was, even if it was hideous, I would have been proud to own it because it was from him.

"What if your dad asks you where you got it?" he was suddenly worried, I smirked. "I'll just say you and Janet got it for my birthday." He nodded, smiling like a fool. "I really like buying you things, Christie." I chuckled before rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well don't make it a habit."


End file.
